


I Could Have Let Her Perish

by merryfortune



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fire, Minor Angst, Post canon, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brago's internal retrospective views on how iniatially behaved around Sherry and how far he's come from then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Let Her Perish

The heat which had plumed off of the bonfire of a town still lingered over my skin. Peels of blood came down my forehead but they were drying and healing. It wouldn’t take long before my body forgot them. The woman was safe now. I suppose I did the decent thing. I could have let her perish but I didn’t. I stepped in and allowed myself to take the brunt of the explosion. I don’t know why. An enigmatic magnetism drew myself towards her and I mistook that as being attracted by the challenge of pushing myself past the usual exertion I had grown used to in my recent wanderings.

The visions of fire still tortured the blonde human. The grey human was wary of me. The woman was thankful but scared. They both quickly realised I wasn’t human. ‘Who are you?’ the blonde woman asked suspiciously. 

  ‘You must be hurt, surely. Come with us.’ She indicated their vehicle and I put a hand over my black book. Something about it felt different. It almost felt like it was reacting to one of those pathetic humans. ‘Are you hungry?’ the woman tried again.  
‘Look at this.’ I demanded and thrust my book into her hands. She seemed to be confused by it.

‘Are you like him? That devil from earlier?’ he asked.  
I gaze off into the distance. This woman’s whiny voice grates on my ears. Everything about her grates on my nerves. I don’t understand why Mamodos must participate in this battle alongside humans. ‘Yeah.’ I finally respond. She clenches onto the book, trying to dig in and ruin its corporeal form. She is revolted by it. By me. But it's understandable.  
I was revolted by myself too – for stooping so low that I must be aided by a human, and a woman no less.

She could read the book and together I was able to manipulate gravity once more. I was fuelled using her emotions. They filled me and disgusted me. She had these silly notions of comradery and friendship. She was stupid if she thought they had a place in the war she had now joined.

She took later took me “home” like I was some of stray puppy. We didn’t talk and her bastard butler kept glancing at me and I hated it. I made him uncomfortable. He gave dirty glances and I gave him nastier glares.

I learned that her name was Sherry Belmont and I told her to call me Brago. She tried to feed me. The grey human was called Albert and I decided I hated him most of all.

She set down a plate of cooked meat and boiled greeneries. I sniffed it and then threw it on the floor. I grabbed her butler by the neck and tried to kill him. ‘I’m better than you! I’m not weak!’ I yelled and screamed and carried on like a brat. That’s when she earned by respect. She stood up to me and told me I was being “dumb”. I wanted to kill her for that but if I did, I’d be out the fight and locked out. I had to contain myself despite every fibre of my being screaming bloody murder.

I could have let her perish in that blaze then and there. At the time, I honestly did regret it. I thought I was strong enough by myself that I could take on the world without aid.  
I’m glad I didn’t let her perish. I’m glad I got to know her. I’m just glad and now look how far we’ve come. I’ve learned so much and she’s changed me. I was once so cold and unwelcome. I was an utter brat, so was she. We changed each other for the better and I’m thankful for that.

More thankful than she’d ever know because I was too cowardly to voice that. She cried onto the my back when we loss but I’m it wasn’t bitter. She fought hard and we loss to an honourable pair. 

I miss her and I’d be willing to return to that blaze any day to save her. I find it hard to believe that there was once a day when I would never have admitted that. Yet still, in the darkness, I cry and bottle up my emotions because I miss her and I feel like there’s no one in this world I want to share myself with.


End file.
